Transformers 3:Chapter 2
by JackWhite8675309
Summary: OH NOES! IT"S TEH KOWLAS and JONATHAN COULTON!LIEK RON!


Transformers 305/07/2009 22:15:00

Zane got up. He grabbed a black Dethklok shirt and some black jeans with chains. He went into his car and turned on the radio. Eminem's "Superman" played on his CD. He drove down to Sam Witwicky's house. He walked out of the car and knocked on the door. "Sam!" he screamed. Sam walked out. "You feelin' okay?" he aked. "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine I need a shower though," Zane walked in and sat down. "So Zane, how's Mikayla?" Sam asked. "In life or the bed?" he laughed. Mikayla met Zane in community college when he was a student teacher. They fell in love. Sam didn't like it for a while until he met Alisson. She was the girl that last year was kidnapped by a Transformer and became an imposter.

After the shower they got in the car. Zane's Burnt CD played "War Inside My Head" By Suicidal Tendencies.

They pulled up at Sam's college. Zane found Mikayla and they went inside and found some seats in the auditorium. "Zane you look so hot today. I can't believe your leaving me for Harvard. I'm gonna miss you so much," Mikayla said. The Dean went up to the stage and said a long speech. Zane didn't pay attention. He looked at Mikayla. He didn't deserve her. He was way out of her league. How she fell for him he'll never know but still she's hawt. The Dean began to call up students. "Leo Spitz," he said. Leo, his old kindygawden friend walked up and got his diploma. "Samuel Jame sWitwicky!" he said. His good Buddy walked up. He waved to him, Mikayla, and his parents.

After graduation they went out for some beers. "To Sam and Leo!," Zane Shouted. Little did they know what was about to happen.

Meanwhile Bruce Wayne was having a party in his billion dollar estate's penthouse. "I'd like to make a toast to Manson. Let his presidency be long and fruitful. Get on out here man!" Bruce said. Marilyn Manson walked out. His eccentric outfit of a trenchcoat and tuxedo easily outmatched Bruce's tuxedo. "Thanks. Now, I am sick and tired of these people calling me out for 'Not helping America' or 'Killing Our Children'. Now I promise. The wars are over and the Transformers are gone! No more sending the Decepticons here anymore! Thank you,"Marilyn Manson said.. Then the windows blew open. In walked who else but Harvey "Two-Face" Dent. "Hello Wayne," he said. Half of his face three years ago was horribly disfigured and med him a monster. He was wearing a tux but half of it was burned and ruined his Tommy-Gun and blew some of the Wayne's friends up. His allies were also fighting with him. Manson dug his hands into his trenchcoat and pulled out a katana. "Come on bitches," he yelled. Bruce ran into his panic room. He pressed a button on one of his statues. A glass cylinder rose from the floor. It held the Batsuit. He quicky put it on. He came out and began to help Manson combat Two-Face. Batman tackled Harvey and they fell out a wondow. They landed on one of Bruce's giant gargoyle. They both exchanged blows with eachother. Batman had backed him to the edge. "Kill me Bruce! Yeah I know your Batman, Bruce. Kill me you ugly bastard," Two-Face yelled. Batman punched him right in the face, Two-Face plummeted to the ground. He saw that the rapid transit was exiting his mansion. It was going to hit Two-Face. He wasn't going to kill him. But he wouldn't have to save him either. He walked back in. Manson was still there. He was on his cell phone. "Who are you calling?" Batman asked in his gruff voice. "A helicopter," he said. A few minutes later a helicopter landed and Manson left.

He turned on the TV in the helicopter. "Master," Manson said to a shady figure on TV, "Dent has suceeded. He's dead. Or so I think. But Bruce doesn't suspect anyone. To him it's just an isolated incident. He just thought Dent was angry," he said. The helicopter landed on a metal balcony in a huge mansion. " It's me," Manson said into a scanner. "Enter,"someone said.

Meanwhile at the bar Zane and Mikeala were about to leave when Leo changed the channel to _News 9._

_"_This just in," The News Correspondant said,"Havey Dent was just found dead at the home of Wayne while holding a fundraiser party. On partygoer said that Harvey had attacked and killed at least three other party-goers. We also have word that Batman had arrived and fought Harvey. Which lead to his death. No charges have been pressed. But Batman will have to stop his vigilanteism."

"Damn," Sam said. "That's weird," Zane said, "Mikeala you want to leave?" "Yeah," she said.


End file.
